


c'mere little kitty

by hazthecoconut



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom!Harry, Fluff, M/M, Smut, cat hybrid!harry, hah bitch im bottom harry trash, haha nearly forgot to add it, harry gets scared bc of the other boys, harry is a kitten, harry is shy, heat - Freeform, like really, lol what even is this, louis loves his little kitty, oh top!louis, someone count how often louis or the narrator had said kitten to harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9520052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazthecoconut/pseuds/hazthecoconut
Summary: the one where harry is a street kitty and steals fish from louis.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!  
> i love hybrid harry so much omg  
> i don't know what this is tho, it's so bad  
> i'm not a good author, i'm sorry

When Harry was a small kitten, he used to be with an old grandma. She would always take care of him and cuddle with him. The old woman gave him the best kitty food and always let him drink as much milk as he wanted. And Harry loved her. They never argued, because Harry was such a good behaving little cat hybrid. Yes, you could say the were best friends. Until she passed away and Harry had to become a street kitty.

The poor boy bawled his eyes out when her eyes closed and she didn't wake up anymore. He wanted to play scrabble with her. They couldn't even give each other their last goodnight kisses.

And now, he was on the streets. He had no actual food in months, his tail was dirty and he had a few wounds from fights with other street cats. They would always try to steal whatever he had found in stores or just argue with him. Poor little Harry was always so polite and shy and still, no one treated him with respect now. He really missed Barbara, that was the name of the old woman who took care of him.

One day, he was sneaking around at a local supermarket, where a young man was working. Harry could only see his back most of the time, but when he saw his face, he could only tell that he had sharp cheekbones and bright, blue eyes. He had his brown hair in a fringe and was talking to some customers. Harry stared at the fish counter. He was just too hungry and his stomach was growling.

So he waited for the blue eyes to turn away and then grabbed a fish. Of course, the young man noticed it.

Louis sighed and chased after the boy and finally caught him in an alley, chowing down on the fish like he hadn't eaten in years. He looked so skinny, so fragile - and dirty. Louis walked over to him and kneeled down, holding his hand out for the kitty to smell. _He definitely was a kitten_ , Louis thought to himself. Harry had a huge tail which was brown and very furry and fluffy. He had cute little ears, which were brown too. They were hidden in his curly hair. 

''Hi there...'', Louis said softly, giving him a small smile.''C'mere little kitty. Do you want more food?''. Harry looked at him with fearful eyes. A quiet meow escaped his lips and he curiously sniffed at his hand. His eyes were wide and green, his lips plump and soft. His ears were perked up, Louis noticed that the boy was confused, but curios about the strange man in front of him at the same time. Louis got close enough to snatch up the kitten and put him into his car.

The boy was obviously scared, but Louis only wanted to help him and decided to take him with him. He drove home to his mansion immediately and grabbed the kitten. He ran a bath and cleaned him up against Harry's will. 

Afterwards, he grabbed a soft blanket and wrapped the kitten hybrid in it, setting him down on the sofa.'''M sorry for being so rough, kitten... had to get you all clean. Do you want some food? I have tuna.'', Louis said with a soft smile. Harry's ears flickered and he looked at Louis with wide eyes. He meowed again, too shy to really speak. His tail was stiff and he was still confused of how big this house was and how fresh and clean everything looked. Was this paradise?

''You can live here now, kitten.'', Louis said softly, scratching behind his ears.''I promise, that you will never have to live in those filthy streets again.''. Harry looked at him and purred at the feeling of someone finally scratching him behind his ears again after such a long time. He looked around and his ears were slowly sinking down and 'relaxing' again.''Good kitty...'', Louis murmured, smiling at him.''What's your name, kitten?''.''Harry...'', the boy murmured in a soft voice as his fluffy tail moved around behind him.''What a beautiful name, kitten.'', Louis chuckled, pulling the kitty into his lap and continued to scratch behind his ears. He was such a cute little kitten. Of course, Louis had wanted to keep him.

''You're such a pretty kitty...'', Louis whispered. Harry continued to purr, he rolled onto his side, his legs were bent as he wrapped his tail around Louis. He was smiling happily and moving closer to Louis' chest. Louis scratched at his tummy, smiling at him.''Am I in love already?'', he asked, chuckling.''You're so adorable.''. Harry looked into Louis' ocean blue eyes and smiled.''Th-thanks...'', he wasn't really a fan of talking. 

He preferred to be a normal, typical kitten and meow and purr, not really flirt around or something. 

Harry suddenly stretched his little body a bit, as he yawned, which caused Louis to chuckle.''You're just a happy kitten, aren't you?'', he chuckled and held him close. He could've sworn, he was already in love with the hybrid boy. Harry nodded and then curled himself up into a ball in Louis' lap. He was very sleepy. His tail was loose as he closed his eyes to nap a little. Louis let him sleep and simply turned on the tele and watched it for a while. 

As days passed, the kitten and Louis only grew closer. Louis always cuddled with him and gave him attention, and all of the food he wanted. 

 

Harry was sitting on the the ouch with Louis one day as he suddenly started to chase his own tail. He looked quite angry and tried to bite it, since it always escaped out of Harry's grip. Louis laughed a bit, because it just looked so cute. Harry literally thought his tail was an enemy. Louis pulled Harry into his lap, chuckling, as he kissed the boy's forehead.''You're so adorable, kitten.''.

He smiled and grabbed Harry's tail and handed it to Harry.''You caught your tail, baby.'', he smiled. Harry only looked at the tail confusedly. He let out a few meows and then his attention was back on the tv again. Louis chuckled, because his little kitten really looked angry and now his mood changed so suddenly.

Just a few moments later, Louis noticed how wet Harry's bum was and that he was kind of rubbing it against Louis' knee. Was he going into heat already? It would explain his weird mood swings.

''Kitten.'', Louis scratched behind his ear.''What are you doing, sweetness?'', he asked, looking at him lovingly. Harry looked at him with furrowed eyebrows.''Hm?'', he didn't even notice what he was doing. He simply continued rubbing himself against Louis' knee as if it was the most normal thing to do.

Louis watched his little kitten get off on his knee. And he let him do it too.''Are you in heat, kitty? You're basically humping my leg.'', he chuckled. Harry blushed immediately.''N-No...not in heat.'', he murmured.''Just...um...'', he tried to find something to hide the fact that he actually was in heat. It was embarrassing for him.

While his pants had wet spots already because of his leaking hole, he rubbed against Louis' knee without any control over his body.''It's okay, kitty.'', Louis murmured, sitting back.''You can use daddy's leg, baby.'', he said, scratching behind his ears.''If you want daddy to touch you, just tell me, okay, baby?''. Harry purred loudly as he felt his whole body heating up and sweat, making his brown curls wet. He definitely was going into heat.

It was just a few days later, when he was trying to get off on Louis' leg again, but it didn't help. At all. He still felt very itchy and let out sad, little meows and whined.''Daddy, touch me?'', he suddenly asked, as he was sitting on Louis' leg.''My leg doesn't help you anymore kitty, hm?'', Louis asked, pulling Harry close to his body.''What can I do for my kitten?''. He pressed a kiss to his forehead. His poor kitten, he was only trying to calm himself, but he can't. 

Harry whined.''N-Need you to touch me...'', he stuttered and closed his eyes. His smell was very strong in that moment. To Louis, he smelled like cinnamon and vanilla. Absolutely sweet and seducing at the same time. Harry couldn't control himself anymore, the heat was taking over him.

''Where, kitten?'', Louis already knew, but he wanted Harry to say it. Louis scooped the kitten hybrid in his arms and carried him into his bedroom and set him down onto the bed. He kissed Harry's forehead and undressed Harry's little body.''What do you need daddy to do, baby?''.''Touch my privates, please, daddy...'', he murmured and looked up at him with big, glossy eyes.''Help me, daddy.... please!''. He whimpered, while he was kicking around with his legs, because he simply couldn't take the itchiness anymore. 

Louis nodded and grabbed ahold of Harry's length and began to stroke him gently. He watched the hybrid purring and grabbing ahold of the bed sheets. His claws out, making holes into the white blanket. ''Right here, kitty?'', Louis asked, but it wasn't enough for the little kitten boy. He needed more. 

Harry suddenly pulled Louis down.''Need more...'', he whispered.''T-Touch my bum...''. Louis did, what he said and touched his bum, only to feel stickiness on the soft skin of the little hybrid boy. The poor boy was so wet for him, he was literally leaking. Louis kissed Harry's forehead as he pulled off his clothing as well. He looked down at Harry and stroked through his curls softly.''Shhh, it's alright.'', he tried to calm him down a little.''You ready, kitty?''. 

He lined himself up with Harry's hole as the boy nodded. Suddenly, the hybrid grabbed a little teddy bear to hold. He needed something to hold onto in that moment. As he felt Louis' whole length inside of him, loud purrs and moans were escaping his mouth. His tail was stiff and his penis was red and swollen, the tip already turning purple. He closed his eyes to appreciate the feeling even more. He meowed quietly and hugged the teddy bear. Louis didn't care about the fact, that it's a bit inappropriate to cuddle a teddy bear while having sex, but it looked too cute.

Louis moved slowly inside of him, smiling at how cute and how beautiful Harry was in that moment. Whatever made Harry happy and comfortable, is what Louis will allow. He let out a low moan as he reaches his high and releases into Harry's bum. 

As soon as Louis pulled himself out, Harry started purring and he curled himself up into a little ball. He meowed quietly, he was now satisfied. Louis cleaned himself and Harry up. He crawled into bed afterwards.''C'mere kitty.'', Louis said softly, wanting to hold him close. And he did, he pulled Harry close to him and kissed his nose.''Hi, baby. You're so sweet. So beautiful.'', he murmured, holding Harry as close as possible to his body. Harry buried his face in Louis' neck as he let out a few purrs. Louis ran his hands over Harry's soft hair and rubbed circles onto his back. He wanted his kitty to be comfortable and happy.

''Love you, daddy.'', Harry whispered.''I love you more, kitten.'', he said, smiling softly.''You make me smile everyday... you're so sweet.''. He kissed Harry's little nose.''My baby... you're my baby.''. Harry blushed a little and smiled at him.

  


''I'm daddy's baby.''

**Author's Note:**

> my bae @hslouist on instagram and I worked together on this, so follow her!
> 
> i hope you liked it :)  
> and i have no idea what the end is, i ran out of ideas  
> this is so rushed and so bad i'm deleting


End file.
